To Defy Destiny, To Change The Stars
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: What if Tasha had a chance to choose between the universe, with her alive, with her dead, or without her completely.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tasha or Data, or Star Trek for that matter. I'm just borrowing them for a little love…..erm……exercise.

To Defy Destiny, To Change The Stars

She felt the initial agony, then everything faded to black. When she could see again, she was standing in Sickbay, looking down at herself as Dr. Crusher tried to bring her back. Suddenly the doctor sighed and slumped a little. She declared the time of death. She felt the scream in her throat building as she stared at her own lifeless body.

A cool, silvery presence appeared beside her. It was calm and when it spoke, its voice was whispery and soft.

"I have come to take you to the place between."

"But why? Aren't I dead? What's going on? I don't understand." She could feel the panic rising in her chest, old and familiar.

"Come now. You will understand in time." It said. She could feel it push some of it's calm at her, easing her fear.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Conveyor."

"What does that mean?" She was becoming more relaxed, and tried to fight it, but her own natural curiosity was getting in the way. She wanted to stay in that state of tension, so she could be better on her guard. As always, if she was angry, or scared enough, nothing could touch her.

"I am to take you from the place of darkness, to the place of light. I am the Conveyor."

"I still don't understand."

"You will in time." The silvering being came at her. She tried to push it back, but she passed through it. It engulfed her and a sense of well being washed over her, stilling her resistance. She felt like she was losing herself. Then suddenly she was ejected into whiteness. In the new brightness, a gold being waited patiently for her. It bobbed and wavered, like sunlight through water, but more intense. The silver being retreated.

"I am the Informer." It said. Instead of a whisper, its voice was like a thousand tiny bells. You will be shown the world without you in it." It said.

"Why?"

"Because that is how it is to be. You must see and make a choice."

"What choice?"

"Watch and learn." A screen appeared showing the life of her sister. It was pleasant and beautiful without her in it. Her parents had always been there for her. It was easier to care for one child than two. She never roamed the streets, or had to deal with the gangs. When she was older, she helped to change Turkana IV into a better place for those less fortunate than herself.

"This is her life, had you been born and lived based the current time." It started over and it was like she remembered it. Then at a time in future, she returned to Turkana, to the sister she had abandoned. The events showed how much she had destroyed her sister's faith in others. But the event changed Ishara for the better, she still managed to change Turkana into a better place. But could she ever chose to put her sister through the horrible tragedies of their early years, when a better life could be had for her.

The being started on another life. This time showing the events with Lutaan. In the timeline without her, Lutaan, showed no eagerness to deal with the Federation. In the end, the planet in need of the vaccine became a dead world, because he would not give them the medicine needed to save it. She had been instrumental in those negotiations. She had always thought that being there had caused too many problems. Next she was shown the events that had caused her death. They lost the Counselor, as well as Commander Riker, and the Captain was severely injured. Her death had made a difference. The last events the being showed her, was Commander Data's life.

Data's life continued as it had until he came to the Enterprise. Without her there, he never had sex and later when he was transferred to Starbase 4, under Commander Maddox, his tribunal was not a success. He was dismantled and never reassembled. He never had a chance to discover the world of emotions, or how she really felt about him.

"Do you wish to see more of their lives without you?"

"No." She croaked. She felt the hot tears running down her face. She had been a real presence in her friend's lives. She had made an impact. She could see that, but could she choose between her friend's life, and the life that would make her sister's better. How could she choose between her friends and her blood? She wasn't sure that she could.

"Will you make your choice now?"

"I don't know what to do." She wept.

"You must choose between your life, death, and the erasing of both. Choose."

"I need time. I don't know which to choose."

"Time is short. Choose."

"I cant."

"Then watch." The screen reappeared. It showed her death millions of times over. Each alternate universe showed her dying at a young age. Sometimes in the line of duty, sometimes as a child, sometimes as a criminal, as a warrior, but all showed her death.

"Stop!" She cried out.

"Choose."

"I'm sorry, Ishara." She whispered. "I chose to live then. I cannot leave them when I can make a difference."

"It is time for you to leave then." The gold being disappeared and the silvery one approached her.

"Where do I go now?" she asked it.

"To the Commuter."

"What's that?"

"The Commuter will enforce your choice."

"Will it hurt?"

"I do not know." It enveloped her again. Their destination must have been farther away because the journey seemed to take longer. She was released into warmth. It was a dim room with red lights emanating from the being before her.

"I am the Commuter. What is your choice?" Its voice was rough. Like sandpaper rasping over wood.

"I choose to live." She answered warily.

"It will be painful. Can you endure?"

"I must."

"Very well." It flew at her, covering her body in its warmth. The pain was gradual as the warmth slowly turned to burning. It seared her skin and stabbed through her bones. She felt like her body was shattering into a million little pieces over and over again. Her heart raced wildly in her chest like any minute it would explode out of her chest. Her breath came in harsh pants, as if she'd just run fifty miles, but she was alive.

"Welcome back, Tasha." Dr. Crusher said happily. She could see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Hey." She managed to push out. Her throat was raw and her lips chapped. She could see Data standing behind the doctor. She managed a little wave at him. Her muscles still ached and everything was sore, like she'd exercised for too long. Dr. Crusher pushed a hypospray to her neck.

"That will ease the pain. Get some rest, Tasha. Data, only for a few minutes. I'll be in my office if you need anything." With that, the doctor left them alone. Data sat on the biobed next to her.

"We were concerned that you would not survive. Something brought you back. The doctor pronounced you dead and then your heart started beating on its own. She said you went into convulsions, every muscle in your body contracted, Tasha. That is why you are sore. You were very warm too. The doctor could not find the cause. When it stopped, all your readings were normal. The doctor said that all we could do was wait until you regained consciousness." He told her.

"I was dead. I was taken by the beings that lived here once. The good parts that Aramus hated so much. They saved me."

"I am pleased at your return, Tasha. I found that in the short period of time that you were not alive, I missed you. I found myself reluctant to accept that you could truly be dead."

"That's good, Data. I know I missed you too."

"Do you require anything, before I must leave?"

"Would you get me a glass of water, please?" He nodded and went to the replicator. He brought back a glass of cool water, and helped her sit up to drink it. When she was satisfied, he eased her back down onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Do you require anything else?" He was always so polite, checking on her well being. She was unsure how much of it was programming, but at the moment, she didn't care. She was just happy to have him there.

"Do you have to be on duty, or anywhere else for that matter?"

"No. I am currently off duty, and have no prior engagements."

"Will you stay, and hold me then." He looked surprised, well as much as he could look surprised.

"I am not sure that there is enough room on the biobed, Tasha. I would not want you to fall."

"Please, Data. I want to be close to you right now. I was scared in that other place. Please?"

"Very well." She edged over to make room for him on the bed. He turned to face her, but still didn't touch. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. When he put his arms around her, holding her gently to his body, she felt protected and cherished. It felt so right. She sighed.

"Data?"

"Yes, Tasha?"

"Remember before, when I said nothing happened?" He remained silent, so she forged ahead. "Well something did happen between us. I care for you, more that a friend should. I know you can love me. Someday I hope that changes, but I want to be with you. I want to see you grow. I want you to be there when I change. I want to be yours…" She trailed off.

"You are correct that I cannot love, however I am fond of you Tasha. I do know that I missed you when I thought you were gone. I also find that I am reluctant to experience that particular moment again. I do not want to lose you."

"That's good enough for me, Data."

"Does that mean we are dating?"

"I believe it does." She said with a smile. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

One Year Later

"Commander Data is ordered to Starbase 4 for dismantling." Captain Picard read the orders out loud as Commander Maddox sat with a widening smile across from him.

"I will not submit to these orders. I respectfully resign my commission in Starfleet, effective immediately." Data said. It was as close to vehemence as the android could come without emotions. Maddox's smile disappeared. That Captain secretly thanked whatever deities existed, that Tasha was conducting a security lecture on the Starbase, and not present for the meeting. It would have gotten ugly fast with her there in her current condition.

"That is your right, Data, however lets not be hasty. Commander Maddox, please explain you research and how dismantling Data, would assist you. And how you plan to reassemble him." Maddox referred to Data as an 'it' throughout his description. Data posed questions when he was done. The Commander could not effectively answer his questions. When they were finished, Data excused himself.

"I believe that Commander Data is correct in his hypothesis that you are not ready for what you are proposing." Captain Picard said as he dismissed Maddox.

"That may or may not be true, but I will be speaking the JAG officer about this."

"Go right ahead. Please give Captain Luvois my best." Maddox looked like he could spit nails as he walked out. The Captain sighed and put in a call to Luvois himself.

When Captain Luvois met with Captain Picard and Commander Maddox, it was not with good news.

"By Starfleet regulations, Commander Data, is in actuality property. I don't see anyway around this. He will have to report to Commander Maddox."

"If a party complained and rejected this assessment, what would be the course of action?" Captain Picard asked.

"Then a tribunal would be called." She answered.

"Consider it rejected then. Call your tribunal."

"I cant, I don't have proper staff for that."

"There are regulations to deal with that, am I correct?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then please follow them."

"Very well then. As the highest ranking officer it would fall to you to defend Commander Data. As the next ranking officer, it would fall to you, Commander Riker to prosecute."

"What! No way. I cant. I work with Commander Data everyday. I consider him a friend." Commander Riker spit out.

"You must, Commander, or I make my decision right here, right now." He pondered it for a moment.

"As you wish, Captain." He answered with distaste.

"Very well. The Tribunal is set for tomorrow. Go and prepare gentlemen."

Data was in their quarters when Tasha came back from the Starbase. He was sitting at the console, staring at a picture of her. She was smiling and laughing. He had always had a great fascination with that particular holophoto. She never understood why.

"I heard what happened today. The Captain will do a good job. You'll be back to work on the Bridge in no time. Besides, I'm your ace in the hole." She said as she moved into his lap. His arms encircle her, cradling her to his chest.

"I hope you are correct, Tasha. I do not wish to leave you or my posting here."

"I am. Come on, let's go to bed." She stood and pulled him up and into their bedroom.

The tribunal started off with opening statements. Commander Riker was the first to question Data. He asked him various question, about his capacity for storing and processing and storing information. He asked him to bend a metal bar, to which the Captain objected, stating other species that could do the same. Riker continued to pursue the avenue that Data was just another machine. He went so far as to removed Data's arm. He went to far though, he turned Data off. Picard could feel his belief slipping. After Riker's demonstration, a recess was called.

Picard sat in Ten-Forward that night at the bar. Guinan joined him for a moment.

"Having trouble?"

"Yes. Commander Riker obliterated my defense. I am unsure as to how to prove Data as a person, in the face of the facts. He is a machine."

"Perhaps, you just need a different approach. Data is a machine, there's no denying that, but he's also a person." She nodded toward the door, where Tasha had just walked in.

"Guinan, you are a genius." She just smiled and walked away.

"Captain." Tasha said, taking the seat next to him.

"Lieutenant."

The tribunal reconvened the next morning. The Captain was ready. He had already stationed Tasha in the court room, behind where he and Data would be sitting. Captain Luvois walked in ahead of them. Captain Picard and Commander Riker walked in side by side and Riker smirked at him when he spotted Tasha. They took their seats and Captain Luvois began proceedings.

"Commander Data, what is this?" Picard held up a shadow box with ribbons and medals.

"Those are my medals sir, commendations earned in the line of duty."

"Why do you keep them."

"I wanted them."

"What about this?"

"It is a book sir, that you gave me."

"Why keep it? You can get the information from the computer, and with perfect recall you'd never have to read it again."

"It was a gift, a reminder of time spent with a friend, in search of a better understanding of humanity."

"And what about this?" The Captain presented the holophoto he had been staring at two nights before. He activated it and Tasha's image appeared, smiling and laughing.

"That is Tasha, sir." Captain Luvois raised an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Natasha Yar, ma'am. She is currently present in the courtroom." Tasha waved.

"Why do you keep this? You have perfect recall. Why do you not have pictures of your other crew members, or with my picture, as you just said we are friends?"

"I have other photos of my friends, sir, you included, on another base. This one just has this picture of Tasha."

"So why just this picture of Tasha?"

"That is personal, sir, and I would prefer not to answer." Luvois looked at him in surprise then up at the woman in question.

"It's alright, Data. I don't mind if you tell them." She prompted.

"It is my favorite photo of her. We are in an intimate relationship."

"And how long have you been together?" The Captain continued.

"We have been together for one year and four months."

"And what is the status of your relationship?"

"I do not understand."

"Are you married, dating?"

"We are married, sir, approximately four months ago…"Data paused to look at Tasha, who nodded. "We are expecting our first child. Tasha is approximately two months pregnant." He finished. The Captains, Commander Riker and Commander Maddox all looked surprised. There were gasps of shock all around. Luvois regained herself first and called for order.

"Captain Picard, are you finished with your examination?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Commander Riker, anything to ask?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very well then. Its time to make a decision. I see before me a machine. He looks like a man, he talks like a man, and apparently has an intimate relationship with a woman, like a man. But he is still a machine. But that is not what must be decided in this court today. We are deciding on Data's right to choose for himself. Is he property or his own person. It is the ruling of this court that Data is a person unto himself, with all rights accord to him. He is not property. Dismissed. And Commander Data, Lieutenant, congratulations." They nodded in thanks.

"Commander Maddox," Data said. " I respectfully decline to undergo your procedure."

"Commander Data, I had no idea you were capable of creating a family. I apologize to you and your wife for my interference." Maddox said quietly.

"Apology accepted. Your research is admirable and intriguing. Do not give up on it. I believe that you still have much to learn, and when you are truly ready, I will still be here." With that Data wrapped an arm around Tasha's waist and steered her out.

"He is a remarkable person." Maddox said quietly.

"I noticed you didn't call him and 'it'." Luvois commented.

"After today, no one could call him an 'it'." Maddox replied as he was leaving.

Data escorted Tasha to their quarters in silence. The crew, comfortable with their relationship, ignored their passing. They entered their quarters and Data stopped just far enough in for the door to close. Throughout their walk, he had been deciding what to say. He chose, then rejected each comment. Tasha turned to face him and the only thought he could grasp was an apology.

"I am sorry, Tasha. I did not want our intimate relationship to be put on trial along with myself. I can understand if it made you too uncomfortable…" she held up a hand to stop him touching his lips gently.

"I don't need you to apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's over and done with. You will never have to go through it again. Let's just let it go. Besides I'm in love with you. That counts more than anything else. Now, you could hug me. That would go a long way toward making me happy." She tugged him into her embrace. Data cradled her to his chest and placed gentle kisses on her neck.

Seven Months Later

"Data, I cant. No more. It hurts so much!" Tasha cried.

"I know it hurts, but you have to push." Dr. Crusher coaxed. Tasha's gaze never left her husband. She had a death grip on his hand. He looked calmly back at her, with a hint of wonder.

"Please push, Tasha." He requested politely.

"You're doing great. You're almost done. One more big push." Crusher coached. She pushed hard, one last time. A moment later a scream erupted in the medical bay. "It's a girl, Tasha." She was handed the squalling bundle.

"She's beautiful." Data breathed in awe. He may not have had emotions specifically, but he did very well without them. Tasha was the happiest she'd ever been.

"What should we call her?" She asked, looking pointedly between him and the baby.

"Lal." He answered. It had been a name they both liked. Lal quieted and opened her eyes to look at her parents for the first time. They were a brilliant green, with flecks of gold showing through, like Data's eye color had mixed with her own blue. She was perfect.

"Lal, welcome to the world. This is your daddy, and I'm you mother. You are one special girl. You can defy destiny. You can change the stars."


End file.
